The prince of wind
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: Shain is the prince of wind, son of the king of wind. After being summoned to Assiah by an unknown person, Shain finds himself being enrolled into True cross academy and must try to fit in with his classmates while trying to find out who it was summoned him in the first place and why he was summoned before it's to late.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author's note: I do not own blue exorist or any of it's characters. the only thing I own is Shain my oc.

The room was dark, dark and empty. That was the first thing the boy noticed when he opened his eyes. He sat in the middle of a summoning circle, bewildered and frightened. He couldn't remember how he ended up there or where he even was. But what he knew for certain was that he was no longer in Gehenna.

Looking around the deserted area, the young demon tried to find whoever it was that had summoned him. Unfortunately there was no one to be seen. That was strange, how could someone summon him and yet not be there when he showed up?

Standing up, he wrapped his long thin blonde tail back underneath his clothes. It had slipped out from beneath his shirt during the summoning.

"Hello?"

The boy called out. "Is anyone there?" When he got no reply, he sighed and walked out of the circle. It was too dark to see what the circle had been drawn with, but since there was no smell of blood, he knew it wasn't that.

Just has he stepped out, the circle glowed, illuminating what he thought was a dark room to be the inside of an abandoned warehouse. The summoning circle then vanished suddenly, taking the light with it. The boy stared dumbfounded at the dark empty concrete floor. He knew that with the summoning circle gone, so was he was back. Which he didn't really mind much, but what he did mind was being summoned to a dark place alone.

Hoping that whoever it was that had brought him here couldn't have gotten to fare, the young demon looked around trying to find a way out. Pushing the vanishing circle out of his mind, the young demon found a door in the back and exited the building, only to find himself in a alleyway. It was dark in the alleyway as well. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was nighttime. "Grate, now what am I supposed to do." Looking back at the warehouse's back door, he shrugged his shoulders and walked down the alley, his long blonde braided hair swinging behind him as he went. There was no point in remaining there, and if he was going to be stuck in Assiah for awhile then he might as well have a look around.

It wasn't long later that he found himself walking around a town. There were a few people out but not much. That wasn't surprising since how late it was. Walking along the sidewalk, the boy looked at the stores that were closed for the night. He soon stopped in front of a shop with a mirror in the window and looked at his reflection. Most of his blonde hair was brushed backward from his face and tied into his tight braid. The rest fell loosely around his face in wavy curls. His eyes were a light shade of brown, looking almost like caramel.

His demonic features stud out clearly. Pointed ears, round puffy eyebrows and a set of curved white horns that decorated his head. None of the humans that saw him noticed anything strange about him. They most likely couldn't see demons. Though he wasn't exactly a full demon, the boy was a half demon that had been raised by his father in Gehenna.

The half demon was wearing a gray zip up hoody, a pair of black slim jeans and lace up boots that went over his pants. He looked to be no more than 15 or 16 years old, and was small for his age; being at the height of 5'6.

Having lost interest in the mirror, the half demon walked away and continued down the sidewalk. He had no idea how long he had been walking but it was starting to get light when he walked into an alleyway to rest. Just as he sat down by a dumpster something poofed in front of him in a cloud of pink smoke. Startled the boy quickly stud up.

A powerful demon had appeared before him. The demon had purple hair with a white top hat covering most of his head, and green eyes that seemed to pierce through him. The demon was also dressed as what he could only describe as a jester.

"It seems that my feeling was correct, something has entered through my barrier without my consent."

The purple haired demon said more to himself then to the boy who was watching him worriedly. "How did you manage that and who are you?"

The boy could hear the curiosity in the man's voice, as well as a dark warning underneath it. The half demon shuddered at that, He knew that he didn't stand a chance against this demon. It took a moment for him to find his voice and when he did he answered as confidently as he could, which wasn't that good considering that he still sounded scared and nervous.

"I am Shain, son of the king of Wind, and I have no idea how I got here. I know that someone summoned me, but I can't remember being summoned; only waking up in a warehouse." A thoughtful look crossed the purple haired demon's face at that. The half demon now known as Shain waited for a response. Then a grin crossed the demon's face. "You must be the half breed prince Amaimon told me about awhile back. It doesn't surprise me one bit that the king of wind had a child with a human, especially considering how fond of them he is."

Shain could only nod at that. "It dose concern me that you don't know who brought you here to Assiah. That might be a problem, but if you're willing to owe me a favor I just might be willing to help out. Do you wish to go back to Gehenna?"

Shain shook his head furiously. That was the last thing he wanted. "Well, I can't have you walking about as you please, so here is what's going to happen. I'll enroll you into my school and you'll keep yourself under the radar. Those are my conditions, if you don't like them then I'll have to send you back to Gehenna."

Shain knew that he wasn't joking, so he agreed. "Ok, I enroll into this school of yours." The purple haired demon laughed, "That's wonderful. Let's go to my office right away and get the paperwork out of the way. "

Oh yea I almost forgot, my name is Mephisto Pheles, and it's nice to meet you Shain. Now off we go." Mephisto proclaimed as he grabbed Shain's arm and poofed them out of the alley.

Author's note: This is my first blue exorcist fanfic so the characters might not be in character. please read and review. And also the king of wind is my own made up demon king who I can't think of a name for so I'm asking you to leave in the comments what I should name the king of wind. I hope you liked the story so far and i'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own blue exorcist or any of it's characters. Only Shain and the king of wind.

It took a moment for Shain to register what had happened. One minute he was standing in an alley, and the next he was standing in a large decorated office. Mephisto sat himself down behind his desk and started typing at his computer. Shain hesitantly sat down in one of the fancy looking chairs, not really sure what Mephisto was doing; having never seen a computer before.

"So Shain, what do you want your last name to be. If I'm going to make a registration form for you to enroll, you're going to have to have a last name to put down. You understand right?"

Shain didn't really, but he nodded his head anyway. He knew his mother had a last name but he couldn't remember what it was. He was about to tell Mephisto he didn't care when it came back to him.

Hemlock.

His mother's last name was Hemlock. Her first name was Linda.

"If you can't think of anything I'll just…" Shain cut Mephisto off, "Hemlock. That was my mom's ser name." Shain could tell by the look on his face that Mephisto didn't appreciate being interrupted. But he didn't say anything about it. "Hemlock it is then. So let's fill this form out and you'll be enrolled in no time."

Shain nodded his head once more and then answered the remainder of Mephisto's questions. It took longer then Shain thought it would. By time the form was filled out it was bright out. Shain let out a loud yawn. He had been up all night after all, and was tiered.

"You are now registered and will start classes tomorrow morning. You'll be attending regular classes as well as the cram school. And before you ask, cram school is where one trains to become an exorcist." Shain had heard about the exorcists a few times from a couple of demons but he was never really sure who they were. "That sounds good I guess but were am I going to stay?" It was a reasonable question. He was sleepy. "Good question. Let's see now, where will you be staying? OH I know, you'll be living in the old boy's dorm. There are two others staying there as well. I'm sure you all will get along."

Mephisto then stood up from his desk. "First things first, we need to get you some clothes and basis living supplies. Let's go." Shain stood as well and followed his new principal out of his office and down the hallway. Shain was amazed at how big the school was. He hadn't realized that the large structure of buildings was a school when he saw it from town. He was truly impressed, not that he would say that anyway.

When they reached the school gate, Shain saw a pink limo waiting for them. "It's still early so we got all day to get what you need." The two stepped into the back of the limo and sat down on the cushy pink seats. Mephisto told the driver where they were going then sat back and started whistling to himself. The limo started to move and soon they were driving down the road. They eventually stopped outside of what looked to be a clothing store. Following Mephisto out of the limo and up to the front doors of the store, Shain was amazed when the doors opened by themselves. The demon principal laughed silently at the boy's amazement. The inside of the store was on the small side, crowded with many racks full of clothes.

Before Shain could go look at anything, Mephisto dragged him into the back and asked a lady that was working back there if she could measure Shain so that he would know what size clothing he needs. The lady was mid aged with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. A name tag on her shirt revealed her name to be Nana. Nana nodded her head.

"Oh course I can; just let me get my measuring taps and I'll get started."

The lady walked out for a few minutes then walked back in with measuring taps. First She measured Shain's waist, then his arm length, and lastly his height.

When she was finished, Ms. Nana grabbed a pen and wrote down the size clothing the boy would need one a small notepad sticky and handed to Shain. Mephisto thanked Ms. Nana and lead Shain back upfront. Handing the sticky to Shain, Mephisto told him to find clothes in his sized in the boy's section. Shirts, pants, underclothes, and anything else he might need. A few hours later they left the store with 4 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, a purple hoody, some boxers, socks and a couple pairs of cheap shoes. And lastly a couple pairs of pajamas.

After that they went to a couple more stores to get basis hygiene supplied and other needed things. They stopped to eat at one point, which Shain was happy for, he had started getting hungry. He didn't care that Mephisto bought cheap lunch. As long as he had food Shain was happy. When they were finally done with shopping, the back of Mephisto's limo was full of bags.

It was dark out now and Mephisto knew he was going to have a lot of work to catch back up on tomorrow, but that didn't bother him too much. "So Shain what did you think about...," Mephisto cut himself off when he noticed that the half demon had fallen asleep in his seat, his head resting on the back of the seat. Mephisto couldn't help from grinning in amusement. The boy was out like a light.

Not even a minute later Mephisto hear his phone ring. He answered the cell phone and wasn't surprised when it was Yukio on the other end. He had left the young exorcist a message earlier about a new student staying in the old dorm with them. Yukio didn't seem happy about this, demanding answers and being his suspicious self. Mephisto blew off his worries.

"There's no need getting so defensive, Shain is harmless. You know I wouldn't bring a threat into my own school." He knew Yukio didn't fully believe him, but he didn't care. "Besides, the boy reminds me a lot of Rin, except not as dense. Anyway did the school uniforms I ordered arrive at your dorm?"

Mephisto had ordered Shain some uniforms after buying everyday clothes. Yukio responded after a pause, "Yes they did. I placed them in the room that's across the hall from mine and Rin's." "That's good to hear, we'll be there in no time, and I'll see you when we get there." Mephisto hung up before Yukio could try to argue with him. The demon looked back at Shain, who was still asleep and grinned once more. Having two demon princes under his thump was going to be fun.

Shain woke up when the limo came to a stop in front of the old boy's dorm. Mephisto poofed the multiple bags out of his limo and into Shain's new room. Rin and Yukio were waiting outside. "This is going to be so cool; I wonder what he's going to be like." Rin said loudly. Yukio just sighed. After getting out of the vehicle, Shain waved in the twins' direction. Rin waved back. Mephisto, who was still sitting in the limo, handed Shain a piece of paper. "Here's your class schedule, you'll need that." Mephisto then looked over at Rin and Yukio, "Well I need to be going now, so I hope you make Shain feel at home and I stop by seen to see how he's adjusting."

The limo door closed and he drove away. Shain followed the twins inside the dorm. It was empty but Shain liked it. The boy with the messy black hair who had introduced himself as Rin, showed him to the room he would be sleeping in. The room was clearly made for two people but he would have it all to himself. Too exhausted to deal with put his new things up, Shain changed into his new pajamas and fell asleep on one of the beds.

Author's note: So here's chapter 1. I hope you like the story so far and please read and review. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

The prince of wind

Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my oc's.

"Incompetent fools! Why is it that you have not yet found my son? Answer me!" The voice was deep and loud, echoing off the old stone walls of the large room. Two demons sat kneeled before a throne. Both being muscular with broad shoulders, each with a pair of matching horns that extends from the temples and curves back onto the head. The only real difference between them was that one had ivory black horns and the other had pearly white horns.

The two kneeling demons were twins, with the same blackish green hair and yellow eyes. They were upper class wind demons that served directly under their demon king, the king of wind.

They had been sent to find the young prince earlier that day, and had turned up empty handed. The white horned twin had checked the prince's room and any other place he frequents. While the other searched threw out the palace. They looked everywhere but had nothing to show for it.

"I will ask one more time, where is my child?!"

The demon king was not in a patient mood, and demanded once more for the twins to answer him. Finally one of the demon twins stood up, "We couldn't find him anywhere my king, it's as though he vanished without a trace. No one as seen him sense last night." The twin with the black horns nodded in agreement with what his brother had said, rising to his feet as well.

Unlike the twins, the king of wind was tall and slim figured with straight long dark brown, almost black hair that fell around his shoulders like a curtain. His eyes were a light brown that seemed to glow from the inside. His long fingers fisted in front of his face. He was clearly not pleased with the answer he had been given. "If he is not within the castle, go search the grounds and find him now! I don't even know why I even asked you in the first place." The demon king's eyes blazed with anger. The twins looked at one another, a look of worried confusion crossed between them.

The demon king saw the look and barked out, "What's with that look?"

"Freedom to speak openly my king?" The black horned twin asked. The king gestured with his hand for his to continue. "It's just this is the first time you have shown any real concern for the young prince's wellbeing sense his mother, lady Linda… died." The last word had been spoken hesitantly, as though he wasn't sure how to say it.

The demon king's eyes darkened at that.

"He's not wrong you know," a new voice said from the doorway. A young demon looking to be in his early twenties leaned against the large doorframe. The new arrive was lean muscled like the king with the same dark brown hair. Purple eyes gazed into the throne room, waiting for a response.

"You may be my eldest son, but even you must ask permission to enter." The demon king's tone was harsh as he spoke. He clearly had no patience left. "Besides you have no room to talk, considering that you have never once recognized Shain as your brother." The dark haired demon prince shrugged his shoulders. "I'll never recognize a disgusting half-breed as family. And if he's missing then good riddance, he was never worth anything anyway. "

With this said, the prince turned and walked away, ignoring his father's outraged voice.

The demon king focused back on the twins, "Fine the boy now." The command was said slowly in a dark tone. Knowing they were dismissed, the twin demons bowed to their king and hurried from the throne room.

~line break~

The next morning Shain was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. "Yes?" the blonde half demon replied, hoping whoever was knocking would stop. Yukio's voice could be heard on the other side. "It's time to get up and get ready for school." Shain yawned and sat up. "Ok I'm up. I'll be downstairs soon."

Shain heard Yukio walk away from his door down the hall. Grabbing one of his new uniforms and washing supplies, Shain exited his room and walked to the bathroom. The shampoo and conditioner were both vanilla scented. His body wash was ocean breeze. Shain washed himself quickly and dried off. Looking at himself in the mirror, Shain liked how the school uniform looked on him.

He had his shirt buttoned up all the way except for the last button, and had said shirt tucked into his pants. He wore the school blazer underneath his jacket, the tie lying over the blazer. The jacket surprisingly had a hood attached to it. Mephisto must have had that done to help hide his horns. Shain's hair was back into its tight braid and was inside his jacket. Satisfied with his appearance, Shain left the bathroom and walked downstairs to the cafeteria. Rin and Yukio were already sitting a table eating breakfast. Seeing the tray of food next to Rin, Shain sat down and started to eat.

"So Shain have you looked at your schedule yet." Yukio asked from across the table. Shain nodded his head, food still in his mouth. He replied when he swallowed, "I've seen it, though I don't really understand it." Yukio asked to see it. Shain pulled the schedule out of his pocket and handed it him.

Yukio looked over it and said, "It seems you have the same schedule as Rin. Same classes and everything."

"Really? That's cool. Now we don't have to worry about him getting lost going to class." Rin proclaimed with a grin. "I'm quite sure that was the purpose." Yukio replied to his brother. Shain just kept eating. Yukio handed the blonde his schedule back. When the three finished eating, Rin walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out three boxes. "Hey Shain, I made you a lunch. The food in this school is way too expensive so I make our own lunch."

Shain was impressed. "I didn't know you could cook." Rin rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "I've been cooking sense I was little. It's the only thing I'm good at." Shain frown when he heard that. "Don't say that, I'm sure there other things your good at." "Yea I'm sure you're right."

Yukio interrupted at that moment. "We need to go now or we'll be late for class." The two half demons nodded and fallowed Yukio out of the dorm. Rin showed Shain to their first class. The class room was huge, and so were the desks. After introducing himself to the class, as Shain Hemlock, Shain ended up setting a few rows about from Rin next to a muscular guy with beard stubble, a blonde stripe down his brown hair and many piercings. He didn't look very nice so Shain didn't say anything to him.

Shain tried his best to keep up, writing down notes when he could. He just didn't really understand what the teacher was talking about. Looking over at Rin, Shain noticed that he had fallen asleep in his desk. The blonde half demon might not know much about school, but he could guess that sleeping in class wasn't acceptable.

He was proven right when the teacher woke Rin up and had him answer the question, which Rin obviously didn't know the answer to. When class finally ended, Shain packed his things and fallowed Rin to their next class. The next few classes past the same way, Shain trying to keep up and seeing Rin asleep in his desk. Soon it was lunch time and Rin, Shain, and Yukio sat outside together eating the lunch Rin had made.

"It's good. You're really good at cooking Rin." Rin smiled at Shain's complement. The three mostly sat in silence as they ate. When lunch was over they headed back to class.

When the school day was over, Shain followed Rin to an isolated area. He watched Rin pull out a strange key and insert it into the door of a supply shack. When the door was opened, Shain was surprised to see not a shack, but a massive corridor with enormous doors leading to classrooms.

When they entered the cram school class room, the first thing Shain saw was the punk looking guy from his Regular classes. Shain sat down next to Rin, a young girl with short blonde hair sat on the other side of him. "Hello, I'm Shiemi, Shiemi Moriyama. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Shain smiled at her.

"My name is Shain Hemlock; it's nice to meet you to Shiemi."

Shiemi smiled back at him. Yukio then walked through the door and up to the teacher's desk.

Wait, Yukio?

"I didn't know Yukio was a teacher," Shain whispered to Rin. "Yea I know shocking right. You'll get used to it."

"Hello class, as you have already noticed, we have a new student joining us." Yukio said to the class, "Shain will you stand at the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

Shain walked to the front of the classroom and introduced himself once more. "Hey everyone. I'm Shain Hemlock and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He didn't get much of a response from the class. Shain returned to his seat and listened to Yukio's lesson.

Author's note: and here's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Please read and review.

Like I stated in the prologue, I'm looking for names to give my demon king and other demon oc's. Please leave suggestions as to what I should name them in the comments. I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. The only things I own are my OCs.

~Line Break~

When class was over, the punk looking guy walked over to where Shain was. Two others were close behind him. One was short, bald, and wore glasses, and the other had pink hair. Shain could tell it wasn't his natural hair color.

"Hey, you're that new student I saw in regular classes earlier day. I wasn't expecting to see you here in cram school. The names Ryuji Suguro, it's nice to meet you." Ryuji sounded nicer then Shain had expected.

"Though everyone just calls him Bon."

The pink haired boy said grinning. Ryuji, or Bon as they like to call him, glared at the one who had spoken then sighed. "Oh forget it; everyone else calls me Bon anyway, what's one more." Shain watched them bicker among themselves, not sure what to say. The pink haired boy then introduced himself. "I'm Renzo by the way, Renzo Shima. And the bold guy here is Konekomaru, but we call him Koneko for short."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." Shain replied to the trio. He then added, "To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see you here either." Bon shrugged, "That seems far."

"Hey Shain we should get going," Rin stood beside Shain, clearly ready to leave. "I hate to say this but he's right, we don't want to be late for our other cram classes. See you later." With that said, Bon, Renzo and Koneko left. Shain and Rin fallowed after.

Cram school ended and Shain was back at the dorm. Sitting at the desk in his room, the blonde half demon looked over his homework. He didn't understand any of it. The only think he was able to do was his cram school homework. Knowing that staring at the paper wouldn't make him know the answers; Shain got up and went to look for Yukio. It wasn't hard to find the younger twin. Yukio was sitting in his room, looking over what looked like paper work.

"Hey Yukio," Yukio looked up when he heard his name called. "Oh hey Shain do you need something?" Shain suddenly felt embarrassed asking for help. But he knew he needed it. It wasn't like Rin could help. He doesn't even pay attention. "Yea I was wondering; if you weren't too busy, if you would help me with my homework. I don't understand it and I could use some help." A small smile seemed to form on Yukio's face. "Oh course I can help. Just sit down over here and shown me what you're stuck on." Shain grabbed the chair from the other desk and sat down beside Yukio. Placing his homework down in front of him, Shain pointed out what he was having trouble with.

With Yukio's help Shain was able to get most of it don in no time. The tricky part was the math homework. Shain didn't really know much about math. The young exorcist was patient with him though. Going over the basics that Shain lacked. It took longer than Shain would have liked but he got it gone.

"If you need any help in the future don't be afraid to ask. I'm happy to help." Shain nodded his head and thanked him once more for his help. He was truly grateful for the assistance. At that moment Rin popped his head into the doorway. "Hey guys, dinner's really. What are you doing?" Yukio looked over his should, "I was helping Shain with his homework. And speaking of homework, have you finished yours yet?" Rin looked away at the question. "…Maybe. Anyway it's time to eat, hurry up before it gets cold." Rin hurried back down the hall, clearly trying to avoid the question. Yukio sighed.

Shain picked up his completed homework and was about to get up when Yukio stopped him. "Wait Shain, I almost forgot to give you something." Yukio pulled out an envelope from his coat with Shain's name on it. "Mephisto wanted me to give this to you. It's your allowance for the month. It's must likely the same as he gives Rin, which isn't much."

Shain took the envelope from Yukio. "That's ok, I'm grateful to get any money. Well I guess we should go downstairs to eat." Yukio nodded his head and stood up. Shain followed him out of the room and walked back over to his own room. Putting his homework away for the next day, Shain walked down to the cafeteria to eat. The food was delicious; Rin just kept surprising him with just how good his cooking was.

That night when Shain tried to go to sleep, he felt something tugging at him. As if trying to guide him somewhere. It wasn't a physical tug, in was more like a tug on his mind. Like a connection that was trying to form. But it was too weak. Not sure what to make of it, the half demon did his best to push it away. Shain ended up with a restless sleep that night, only really falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

-~Line break~-

A young teenage boy walked through the dark streets. This was the second night he had been out. With a flashlight in one hand, he pointed the light at the glossy plastic card in his other hand. It was a plain white card, nothing remarkable about it except for what appeared to be a summoning circle on the upper half of the card. The circle on the card pulsed with a dull red glow. The teen could feel the card trying to lead him to where he needed to be. Sadly the pull wasn't strong enough yet to lead him anywhere.

"What am I going to do? I'm so dead if I don't find that familiar." The boy said, almost whining. The boy had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. Well, one of his eyes was brown. The other had a blue haze over it, indicating that he was blind in that eye. "That's what happens when you screw around with summoning circles. You summon things." A young man said from beside the complaining teenager. The young man looked to be a few years older than the other, his pale white blonde hair almost glowing in the dark. He had the same dark brown eyes as the other. The only common feature the two shared.

"Oh come on Ryan. How was I suppose to know that there was a type of summoning that summoned something miles away from the caster?" The blonde haired man now addressed as Ryan sighed and shook his head. "It's called not messing with things you don't understand, Stryker. You can be such an annoying little brother sometimes." Stryker stuck his tough out at his older brother. "At least we're getting close. If we can just get a little closer, I'll be able to find the demon I accidently summoned before mom or dad finds out." Ryan sighed again. He knew there was no talking sense into his little brother.

"We need to head back home soon. It would be a problem if mom and dad find us missing."

Stryker groaned, "Fine. But we'll come back here in the afternoon and keep searching. I have to find it." That seemed reasonable. The two soon turned back and stopped looking for night. "Don't worry Stryker, we'll find your familiar."

~Line break~

Author's note: I hoped you like the chapter. Please read and review. Reviews would be nice. I will upload the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 4

The prince of wind chapter 4

Author's note: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. The only things I own are my OC's.

Shain woke from a restless sleep. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, he let out a loud yawn that seemed to shack his whole body. Sitting up, Shain pushed the sheet of off him. This was going to be a bad day, he could feel it.

It was then that the half demon felt a breeze through his room. That didn't seem right. Looking over to where his window was, Shain squeaked in surprise, falling off the bed in the process; now fully awake. The window was wide open, but that wasn't what had startled him. It was what, or more accurately who was crouched on his windowsill.

The intruder just looked at him with an intrigued look on his face, a lollipop in his mouth. Shain snapped out of his shock and took a closer look at the figure that was still crouched in the window and recognized him. He would know that green hair from anywhere.

"You're so easily startled. I guess that's why it's so much fun to sneak up on you." The green haired demon said as he stepped onto Shain's desk and into his room. Shain hopped neither Rin or Yukio had heard him. That last thing he needed was to have to explain why a demon king was in his room. Standing up, Shain glared at his intruder, but didn't have the heart to be mad at him. "What are you doing here Amaimon; I didn't know you were in Assiah?"

Shain was truly curious. The last time he had seen Amaimon had been in Gehenna, when the demon king had visited Shain's father. His father was ranked 9th out of the 9 demon kings, so he was technically the youngest.

 _The first time Shain met Amaimon was when he was little. Amaimon had come over to speak with the king of wind about something important. Shain had been too young to remember what it had been about. It was after his mother had died, and his father had just recently shut him out. No longer seeming to have any time for him. Shain was about 5 years old and small for his age. He had run into Amaimon by accident. At first he thought he had ran into his older brother, Sugie. The mere thought had frightened him._

 _He knew even at that age, that his older brother hated him. It was because he was only half demon. Knowing that his brother wasn't above kicking him out of the way, Shain had quickly jumped back and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." He then looked up to see not his brother but someone else instead. It was a demon with green hair that was spiked up to a point, and had yellow eyes that looked back at him with curiosity._

" _Are you little brother's new son? The one he had with that human woman?" The five year old half demon wasn't sure how to respond so he nodded. "That's interesting. Maybe you'll be the first nephew I'll like." Amaimon pulled out a piece of candy from his tattered brown coat, handing it to Shain. "What is it," Shain had asked, not knowing what he was now holding. "It's a lollipop. It's candy form Assiah, and it's good." The king of Earth then proceeded to pull another lollipop from his coat. Ripping the wrapper off with his nails and plopping it into his mouth._

 _Shain did what the other had done. The lollipop had tasted good. "It is good. Thank you." Amaimon blinked, clearly surprised by the thanks. "No problem. I am your uncle after all. I'm Amaimon, one of your father's older brothers." Shain smiled up at him, "It's nice to meet you Amaimon. My name is Shain." Shain hadn't known to call him 'Uncle Amaimon'. But the demon king didn't correct him._

" _Well it's was nice meeting you to Shain. I have to go now, but I'll come back to see you. And I bring more candy." That put a smile on the small child's face. A relative that wanted to spend time with him. "I hope you come back soon, I like you." Amaimon leaned down to pat Shain's head, ruffling up his shoulder length hair in the process. A smile could be seen on his face. "I'll visit when I can. That's all I can promise." Amaimon straightened himself, and before he walked away he said one more thing. "You should probably look where you're going in the future, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

Amaimon had visited again, and always with candy. The half demon loved to spend time with the king of Earth. It had been the only time when he felt as though someone actually cared about him.

Shain pushed his memories away; there was no reason to dwell on them.

"I'm just hanging out with big brother and sightseeing. I've already bought a lot of souvenirs." Amaimon said as a response to Shain question. "Besides I just wanted to say hi to my favorite nephew. Big brother said you were staying here so I thought I would drop by." A smile crossed Shain's face, Amaimon may be the only uncle he really knew, but he considered him to be his favorite uncle as well. He didn't know which big brother Amaimon was talking about, but he didn't question it.

"We should talk later. I need to start getting ready for school and it would be bad if Rin or Yukio found you here. I'm not sure I could explain why you're here." A thoughtful look crossed Amaimon's face. "You're right; we can catch up after school. I'll see you later Shain." Amaimon then jumped back out the window, leaving Shain alone in his room. Closing the window, Shain grabbed his clothes for the day and left the room. He walked out just as Yukio was walking out of his room across the hall.

"You're up early," Yukio noted. "Yea, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go ahead and take my morning bath." It wasn't a complete lie; he just left out the part with Amaimon. A concerned look appeared on Yukio's face. "You do look tired; do you think you'll be able to stay awake in your classes?" Shain appreciated his concern. "Don't worry, once I get a bath, I'll be fully awake."

Yukio nodded and walked away. Sighing, Shain walked to the bathing room and took a hot bath. He didn't feel like putting his hair back into its usual braid so he kept it down. When not in a braid, his hair was very wavy, almost curly. It was as though Shain's hair was trying to return to its normal placement. Once again dressed in his school uniform, the blonde half demon ate breakfast with the twins then left for classes.

There ended up not being any cram school that day. Yukio had to go on a mission, leaving Shain and Rin alone in the dorm. It was still early so Shain left to walk around town, hoping he would see Amaimon. It had been so long since they last hung out. Rin was reading Yukio's mangas instead of doing his homework. That wasn't a surprise. Rin had waved him out, saying to be back for supper.

Now walking around town, Shain took in a deep breath. Then it hit him. The pull he had felt that night. It was stronger now and it took all of his willpower to not follow it. He wasn't going to be led somewhere by a spiritual pull when he didn't even know what was happening. The half demon was snapped out of his thoughts when Amaimon appeared next to him.

"Hey Shain."

"Hey Amaimon, how's it going. You still caring candy with you." Shain was grinning from ear to ear. Amaimon pulled out a lollipop and handed it to his nephew. "Oh course, I love candy. And I've been doing ok. Getting into a few fights here, destroying property." Shain just shook his head, his uncle would never change. It was then that Shain spotted an arcade. "Let's go there, it looks fun." Amaimon saw where Shain was looking and nearly bounced with excitement. He then grabbed the half demon's arm and practically dragged him there.

The pull Shain had felt had weakened to where he could ignore it. But it was still in the back of his mind. Amaimon used the money he had on him to pay for the arcade games. It was a lot of fun, and Shain wished he had more time to spend with the king of earth. "So how did you end up in Assiah?" Amaimon asked out of the blue. Shain was taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. "I was summoned but I don't remember being summoned. One minute I'm laying on my bed and the next I'm inside a summoning circle in a warehouse all alone. I don't even know who summoned me." Amaimon looked at Shain with a serious look. "That's not good, we need to find out who it was that summoned you."

Shain lost focus on the game he was playing, "I know. Mephisto said he was going to help me find that out but he hasn't contacted me about it yet." It was hard to tell if Mephisto was actually helping or not. "If big brother said he will help then he will help." Now that did surprise him. "Wait, Mephisto is your older brother? Doesn't that make him a demon king and also my uncle?" Amaimon seemed surprised that Shain hadn't already known that. "Yes that's right. Mephisto is also a demon king."

Before Shain could say anything else, the spiritual pull from before came back full force. The sheer intensity of it nearly knocked him off his feet. "Shain are you ok?" Amaimon had demanded. But Shain didn't hear him. To was looking straight ahead at the entrance. There stood a teenage boy about his age with shaggy black hair looking right back at him. In his hand was a plastic card that Shain knew the pull was coming from.

It was at that moment that Shain knew what the pull had meant. It was the bond between summoner and summoning that was trying to bring them together. For what purpose, Shain didn't know. What he did know was that this boy had summoned him and therefore had the bower to send him back to Gehenna if he wanted to.

Shain refused to go back to Gehenna, he liked Assiah too much. It already felt more like home then Gehenna ever had. He would miss Rin, Yukio and the rest of his friends far too much. That meant getting answers from the boy now, and if he had to; take the summoning circle away from him so he couldn't send him back.

Ignoring Amiamon's protects, Shain walked over to the dark haired boy, ready to get to the bottom of him being here.

~line break~

The demon prince Sugie stood in the center of his younger brother's room. This was the first time he had been in here. Having never had the desire to enter the half demon's room. Standing within the room, Sugie could feel the faint leftover remains of a summons.

"That brat got summoned? Oh well, at least I can tell father that he's no longer in Gehenna. No wander Rye-U and U-Rye couldn't find him." Running his hand through his dark brown hair, Sugie scowled. He didn't like the thought of telling his father were Shain was, but he knew he had to. But not right now. He could wait. The demon prince left the abandoned room and walked down the empty corridor. A grin now displayed on his face.

Author's note: Here's chapter 4, my longest chapter yet. I hope you like to. Please read and leave reviews. Reviews would be appreciated. I'll update when I can. Thank you for reading.


End file.
